Chapter 3/New threat
As Phil and Typhuss are talking outside the lab Melinda is watching Doctor Tanner, Phil turns to Typhuss. Can we trust her? Phil says as he looks at Typhuss. Typhuss looks at him. Yes of course, I have worked with her says Typhuss as he looks at Phil. He looks at him. Tell me about her Phil says as he looks at the Admiral. Typhuss looks at him. She was born in 2351, she served on the Enterprise-D then went to serve on Deep Space 9 and she fought in the Dominion War then she was assigned to the USS Helena in 2377, she's a great doctor and Starfleet officer says Typhuss as he looks at Phil. Then the alarm sounds as Commander Peterson walks into the lab as Admiral Kira looks at him. What's going on Commander says Typhuss as he looks at Commander Peterson. He looks at them. Three unknown contacts just dropped out of warp and are on an attack vector heading down here, we've lost our phaser turrets Commander Peterson says as he looks at them. Admiral Kira looks at the team and contacts the Bus. Bus, come in, three unknown ships are coming down here says Typhuss as he tapped his combadge. We see them Admiral what do need to do? Leo says over the com. Typhuss gives him instructions. Prepare for battle, get ready to attack them says Typhuss as he looks at Phil. All right Leo says over the com. Melinda looks at him. So who do you think it is Melinda says as she and Typhuss are walking towards the doors of the outpost. Typhuss looks at her. I don't know, maybe the Lucian Alliance says Typhuss as he looks at Melinda. Melinda looks at him. Let's hope not Melinda says as she looks at him. Typhuss looks at her. Yeah, let's go see what's going on says Typhuss as he looks at Melinda. She nods and go see what's going on they see several Al'kesh ships heading towards the outpost as Typhuss looks at Melinda. Damn it, not good at all says Typhuss as he looks at Melinda. Melinda looks at him. Agreed Melinda says as she looks at him. Typhuss looks at her. Well we better get ready for a fight says Typhuss as he looks at Melinda. Melinda looks at him. That's gonna be the truth Melinda says as she looks at him. They ran to the Bus to get some weapons to use to defend the outpost and Doctor Tanner, as Typhuss gives the team a full briefing on the Alliance. They are a coalition of former smugglers and mercenaries who have banded together to take advantage of the power vacuum left by the demise of the Goa'uld Empire, they use guns and Goa'uld ships, I have encountered them a lot over the years says Typhuss as he looks at Phil and the team. Melinda looks at them. Their being led by this woman her name is Commander Kiva intel is sketching on her but from the reports of Captain Tyson of the USS Kingston and the Destiny crew she's ruthless and will do anything to get what she wants even kill her own men if they didn't do a good job with what she ordered them to do Melinda says as she looks at the others and then at Typhuss. Typhuss agrees with her. I agree, Kiva is also the ally of Lex Luthor and I have encountered Kiva lots of times says Typhuss as he looks at Melinda. Phil looks at them. We better get out there come on Leo you and Jemma stay here and lock the computers in case the Bus gets boarded Phil says as he looks at them. Leo nods as Phil, Skye, Melinda, and Typhuss head out to confront the Alliance. Typhuss takes out his type 2 phaser. Melinda looks at him. Ever thought of using a compression phaser rifle? Melinda says as she looks at him. He looks at her. I'm fine with this says Typhuss as he looks at Melinda. Then Typhuss hears a familiar machine whine and he goes to the right and shot a Replicator spider and Melinda looks at it. Ok not the Alliance then huh? Melinda says as she looks at him. Typhuss looks at her. No, worst the Replicators says Typhuss as he looks at Melinda. Then we're about to get a huge visit by them then Melinda says as she looks at him. He looks at her. Yeah we are says Typhuss as he looks at Melinda. Typhuss contacts the Bus. Kira to Bus, we got a new problem, the Replicators are here its not the the Lucian Alliance says Typhuss as he tapped his combadge.